T-handle tools have a T-shaped body, including a long leg member and a short handle member. T-handles usually have hexagonal-shaped tips for use with screws and other objects designed to accept a hexagonal tip. Once inserted, rotational pressure is applied to the hexagonal wrench in order to tighten or loosen the screw. The leg member and handle of the hexagonal wrench are designed to be in the shape of the letter “T” so that a user is able to grasp the handle with his hand more comfortably.
T-handle tools are manufactured and distributed in multiple English and metric sizes in order to facilitate their use with screw heads of multiple sizes. Such tools are usually sold in a set which includes tools of multiple sizes but are also distributed individually.
When using a T-handle tool, a user will insert a leg end of the T-handle tool into the head of a workpiece such as a screw, and will then exert rotational pressure using the handle on the handle end of the tool in order to tighten or loosen the screw. Due to the shape of the T-handle tool it is particularly difficult to quickly turn a T-handle tool because the user must constantly remove and replace his hand on the handle as it turns. Furthermore, the handle is usually not very easy to grip.